Eren's Ocean
by Cai Hiashi
Summary: Eren is a badly malnourished 25 year old. He lives in the tunnels and sewers of the third wall. Eren is on the edge of death when he meets Levi, a god disguised as a human. Levi nurtures Eren back to health, all the while falling in love. God/Human Alternate Universe Full Summary Inside


**Summary:**

Levi is god of Earth and all it's living things. Although he is, he can not control the actions of the humans living beneath him. You see, Levi **despises** humans. He believes that they ruin his beautiful world.

Eren is a badly malnourished 25 year old. He lives in the tunnels and sewers of the third wall. Eren is on the edge of death when he meets Levi. Levi nurtures Eren back to health as he falls deeper and deeper into a pit of love.

God/Human Alternate Universe

* * *

**Notes:**

Intentions of a vague myth.

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

* * *

Long ago, thousands of years before you and I were born, Earth had no oceans, only lakes, creeks and ponds. This fact was because Levi, god of Earth and its living things, believed that giving humans a giant mass of water in which one could travel and fish from was a gift that none deserved. From above, he could see all the little things every single human did, all the good and all the bad; and in this world, all that Levi saw was bad; bad from lies, bad from stealing, bad from crimes and murders.

Levi sighed very often due to this fact because even though Levi had control of Earth and its living things, he could not control the actions of the measly humans that lived below him. He could not control the wretched, puny humans that ruined his world day by day. Levi _**looked down**_ on them. Levi _**despised**_ them. Levi was _**disgusted**_ by them. Levi _**hated**_ them. The way most humans looked down on bugs was how much Levi looked down on humans. Levi hated the humans to such a degree that he sent out all kinds of plagues, animals, and illnesses to wipe out the humans. Levi made huge progress on his wish, nearly wiping out 80% of the human population, leaving about 20% left. All the humans, running away from Levi's wrath, gathered and built three giant walls. Levi, seeing how much fear the tiny humans were experiencing, decided not to wipe them out entirely. He left the humans in peace for a hundred years as he rested into a deep slumber, believing the humans wouldn't dare to cause anymore commotion.

After years of slumber, Levi awoke to see if Earth was as majestic and beautiful as it was a century ago. Levi first road by cloud to the countryside and became happy to see the fields still lush and green. Wanting to keep the fields their magnificent color, Levi parted the clouds, having the sun shine brighter. Next, Levi traveled to the mountains, he was satisfied with the fact that the snowcaps were still solid, not delivering any water. Levi then reached his hand out to the clouds, freezing them with his fingertips, causing another layer of snow to fall. Levi then went to his humid rainforest, content with the animals still healthy and happy. Although the things were, Levi clicked his tongue in disgust at the cleanliness of the place and sent a sharp wind to blow away the leaves that cluttered the forest floor. He was satisfied; Levi was very satisfied. Levi had encountered no humans on his trip down to Earth and he then decided to visit them in hopes that the humans would bring him as much satisfaction as he had experienced earlier. _He could not believe how wrong he was._

After reducing to a malnourished looking adult human, Levi lowered himself from the clouds and blended in with the crowd of people within the first wall of the human-made barrier. Levi immediately noticed that the people there were all poor or at least looked poor, causing stealing and thievery to be common. Levi noticed that many stole food while others stole metal disks. Levi later learned that the disks were a type of currency in the human world. The humans who weren't stealing were the ones being stolen from or were the ones on the streets, in the filth, dying. Levi was absolutely disgusted and amazed by how much the population of humans had grown over a hundred years. Levi quickly left.

Levi then traveled to the area within the second was of the human-made barrier. The houses there were significantly better built than the shabby piles of wood within the first wall. The people here were also much different than the ones Levi had previously seen; the people there were much friendlier, some offered him food while others empathetically smiled. Levi never smiled back of course. This people in the second wall were much less crowded, there was enough room and enough clearings for children to run and play. Levi also realized that the people in the second wall were the only ones' he had seen so far with farmland and farm animals. It seemed like that the first wall was where products went and the second wall was where they came from. No one in the town Levi was in looked especially poor, other than the occasional beggar and such. This section of the wall didn't bring as much disgust to Levi as the first. Levi was somewhat satisfied. He decided to move on to the third and innermost wall of the human-made barrier.

The third wall was somehow more disgusting and more satisfying at the same time. Levi was particularly happy with the state of the buildings and structures within the third wall. Most of them were grand and elaborate. Not to mention the cleanliness, Levi was particularly happy with that. What Levi was disgusted by was the state of the people within the innermost wall. All of the people Levi had met looked down on him, many intentionally tripping him and even despicable children trying to throw rocks at him. It took every ounce of what little tolerance Levi had to not lash out and strike each and every one of them down with lightning. He couldn't of course because lightning also meant rain, and considering how many humans Levi wanted to strike down, there would be enough rain to create an ocean.

Levi took more time to observe this section of the wall than the others; he noticed how all of the rich humans clutched their possessions when Levi or some other human who looked like him came near. Levi immediately saw how the people were clearly separated; about half of the population within this wall was rich, strolling around with their noses in the air, while the other half looked much like him in his human form. Those who did wore rags, were far from healthy and were obviously thugs. These thugs mainly lived on the east side of the wall, near the tunnels and sewers of the city. Levi, out of curiosity, decided to explore this particular section of the wall, ignoring his disgust for filth.

As Levi walked around on his aching feet, Levi noticed that many tried to stare him down, all of them with a possessive look in their eyes. Levi continued to ignore these stares until a nearly lifeless hand gripped the hem of his pant leg. Levi, with intention to kick, looked down and decided not to once his cold, gray eyes met with bright, green, pleading ones. This human, this supposedly disgusting human did not seem like one with his small pleading smile. Levi bended down to become eye-level with the child, only once sitting down, Levi was shocked to realized that this ideally fifteen year old boy he had met was actually an adult. The guy was so malnourished he had probably stopped growing at fifteen.

In a soft voice the bright eyed man asked, "Sir, do you have any change or food to spare?"

Levi shook his head while saying, "I have as much as you do, kid." With wonder in his voice, Levi asked, "How come you called me 'sir'? I am no more superior than you."

The person next to him lightly laughed, "I'm sure you've noticed how the others have stared at you. You see, everyone here can see that you are much more than them, they see you as a threat because you walk with an authority no one else here has."

Levi was greatly surprise by the man's behavior, concocting a laugh or smile in a situation like this was unbelievable. Levi didn't know what to say in response. After a moment of silence Levi looked over at the guy and questioned, "What is your name?"

The other's eyebrows crinkled showing a sign of confusion until they relaxed and he replied with a nostalgic look on his face, "It's been a while since anyone has asked me that. I believe its Eren."

Levi then stated, "Okay then, Eren. I am Levi and I'm going to go see if I can get something for us to eat."

Eren stared with wide eyes as Levi stood and walked away. Eren leaned back onto the dirty wall of the tunnels and with no care of judging eyes, he smiled. He smiled because he'd get food. He smiled because no one has called him by his proper name in a long time. But more importantly, Eren smiled because he had a friend.

As Eren waited, Levi walked and reflected on his actions. He did not know what type of force had caused him to act out in such a way. He did not know why he would talk to a disgusting human, and why a supposedly disgusting human talked back to him in a way that was kind. Nevertheless, Levi kept to his words and returned to Eren with a hemp bag filled with stolen food. Eren starred only at the bag, eyes burning with hunger. Levi pulled the bag away just as Eren was about to lunge at it.

Levi looked down at Eren with anger in his eyes, disappointed with Eren's actions. It was only after Eren's eyes - previously filled with hunger - calmed back down to his half-dead look that Levi's own eyes calmed. Levi then sat down, and started rustling inside the bag, producing a canteen of water, handing it to Eren. The two sat in silence as Eren finished the canteen. Levi then reached in to the bag once again and produced a bagel. Eren then cautiously took it, nibbling here and there at the pastry.

Out of curiosity, Levi wondered, "Why are you not eating that in proper bites?"

Eren, with a puzzled look on his face, replied, "Well, I thought that this might be as much food I'll have in a long time.

Levi's eyebrows crinkled in disbelief as he muttered, "Now really then?" under his breath. Levi leaned back against the wall, eyes widening, he had never met a non- disgusting human, much less one that was kind, considerate, and did not smile out of pity. For the first time in a long time, Levi smiled. He sat next to the smiling man, smiling as well.

The two passed the time by talking; Eren was too weak to stand or walk. The two talked about a variety of subjects. As the two talked Levi learned that Eren was on the streets because Eren's father, a well-paid scientist and doctor, did not want to keep a son who was empathetic for the thugs and beggars in the city, therefore kicking Eren out when he was fifteen. Eren has been alone since then, Eren had lost weight since then, Eren has cried a lot since then, and Eren has nearly died a lot since then.

Levi looked at the human with pity, a new emotion he had never felt before. Levi then shared his story, his fake story that is. Levi told Eren that his mother died in childbirth, and his father left him in the streets after committing suicide. Levi told Eren that he was raised up with the thieves in the first wall and once he had grown old enough, traveled to the third wall.

Other than learning his backstory, Levi also learned that Eren was actually 25 years old, that Eren's mother died after being shot by a stray bullet, and that Eren loved chocolate, a delicacy he was only able to eat when he was rich.

By this time, it had already gotten dark; Levi excused himself to leave, claiming that he had a vague place to be. Before he did however, Levi pulled out a sandwich, two apples and another canteen, handing them to Eren. Eren refused the food but Levi left him with it and walked away in haste.

Eren stared at the food in surprise but then looked at the disappearing Levi and exclaimed, "Thank you Levi!" Eren was full for the first time in a long time. Eren was happy for the first time in a long time, too.

As Levi walked away in a panic-crazed pace, he blushed furious red. Levi had felt a new emotion today, pity. It was weird and it was heart-wrenching. The pity didn't last for long so it didn't worry Levi as much as the emotion he was feeling now. Levi was feeling the emotion he despised the most, the feeling that he thought he would never feel, the feeling he had willed himself to never feel: love. And it was scaring him. Levi quickly disappeared back into the clouds, forcing himself to sleep thinking that the feeling would be gone the next day.

It didn't. Levi woke to a sickening feeling of wanting to see Eren. Levi tried to hold out the feeling, he could, but only through the morning. By the time afternoon rolled around, Levi gave in and descended down to Earth as a human. On the way down, Levi flicked his wrist causing a hemp bag filled with food to be produced in his hand. Once on Earth, Levi immediately headed to where he had met Eren before. Eren was still where they had met before, but his once solemn face lit up upon seeing Levi. Levi quickly sat down next to Eren and reached into his hemp bag producing another sandwich, handing it to Eren.

Eren once again shook his head exclaiming, "Levi, you need to eat too!"

Levi was getting fairly annoyed with Eren persistence and out of desperation, Levi unwrapped the sandwich and decided to shut Eren up with it. It was now then that Eren accepted it. "Now listen, brat," Levi announced at Eren ate his sandwich, "I'll be visiting often. I'll always have food with me. You will eat the food I give you without refusing. Once you get stronger and can walk, you will not follow me when I leave, alright?" Eren nodded in response although he still had questions.

Like he said, Levi did come by every day with a knapsack full of food, nurturing Eren to health. Levi sat while Eren ate, never eating alongside him - for gods did not have to eat - and talking once he had finished. The more Levi came by with his sack full of food, the more healthier and strong Eren became. Soon enough, Eren could stand with his replenished muscles. Levi noticed that when Eren stood still and straight, he was much taller that Levi, himself. When Eren stood for the first time in a long time, he was wobbly and limp, Levi of course helped him even though he, as the shorter one, could not help much. Once Eren started standing Eren started walking, and running, and when Eren ran, Levi ran along side him.

Days turning into weeks and weeks into months, the two were closer than ever, they paraded through the underground city and sewers with their heads high, all knew that the two were the alphas and ones not to be messed with. A surprise to Eren was that Levi was a mastermind at plots and thievery. A surprise to Levi was that Eren was exceptional at close combat fighting, weather it included weapons or not. The two were almost never seen without one another because Levi only left when it was deep into the night

Unfortunately, the longer Levi and Eren stayed alpha, more and more thugs wanted them not to be. A giant mass of thugs once cornered Levi in an alleyway as he was traveling to go see Eren, they talked smack about Eren and Levi's height, which angered Levi greatly causing him too lash out. Several of the thugs were taken down before the rest of them fled, none laying single finger, much less a blow, to Levi. Levi walked over the unconscious bodies, unharmed and not even breaking a sweat. Levi then walked away, leaving all the others in his dust. No one messed with Levi or Eren much after that.

Not until one fateful night, that is. After Levi's victory earlier, even more thugs wanted Levi out of the system, but instead of aiming for Levi ,the thugs aimed for the other, Eren. The thugs launched their plan into action on one cold, foggy, winter night, when Levi was long gone, and Eren was alone. On that night, a group of about 30 thugs cornered Eren in the tunnel where he slept and proceeded to beat him up. Eren, who's specialty was close combat fighting could only take on three to five people at time, not 30. Eren could do nothing but crawl into a fetal position, covering his face and forehead. One thug landed a heavy and solid kick to the back of Eren's head, causing Eren to black out. The group of thugs left soon after that, leaving an unconscious Eren in the filth.

Although Eren could have recovered from most of the wounds, he could not recover from the one landed on his head; Eren was suffering from cerebral hemorrhage, brain-tissue bleeding. Eren was going to die and Eren did. Levi was the one who found him. Levi did not feel sadness or anger or pain when he did; Levi felt nothing, Levi felt numb. Eren was a part of Levi and Eren was now dead. Part of Levi was now dead.

Levi took Eren's body outside of the walls and into uncharted lands. Levi took Eren's body to the greenest, grassiest place he could find for the grass was the closest thing to Eren's eye color, Eren's beautiful eye color. Levi cried that night, Levi cried into the next day. Levi cried as he clutched the hand-made headstone marked 'Eren'. Levi cried as he returned to the clouds. Levi cried as he fell asleep. Levi cried so much that the clouds on which he cried on soaked in all his tears, and when the clouds couldn't hold Levi's tears anymore they started raining upon the humans below. As Levi cried he felt pain and sorrow. As Levi cried more and more, those tears of pain and sorrow turned into ones of anger and rage. The clouds upon which Levi stood rumbled and thundered with his rage. The loss of Eren hit Levi hard, tearing his heart into shreds. Levi took out his fury onto the humans, not only the ones who killed Eren, but _**all the humans.**_

Levi cried as he shot lightning into the fortress of humans, killing those within it. Levi cried as he reminisced about Eren and his emerald green eyes. Levi cried as he remember all the things Eren like to eat, like to do and like to talk about. Levi cried as he remember Eren always talking and wishing about visiting a mass of water with Levi. Levi cried as he tried to fulfill that wish of Eren's. Levi cried as he started to create the ocean Eren. Levi cried as he made it for Eren.

It rained heavily with Levi's tears and with so many tears, they started pooling, creating puddles. Those puddles turned into ponds and soon creeks and lakes. Those creeks and lakes started coming together forming a giant mass of water. Levi's thunderbolts created craters in the Earth where his tears soon filled them up. It rained for days and days as Levi continuously shot down lightning while crying. It was only until after the fifth day that Levi stopped crying; his body had no more tears to produce. Levi only sat in a crumpled mess on the floor as his body shook with sobs and cried dry-tears. Levi then soon stopped doing that and started just laying there.

Levi layed there, doing nothing else, only laying there. Levi laid there until a hand shook him out of his grieving state. Levi, with intentions to kill, decided not to when his puffy, lifeless gray eyes met a pair of bright, smiling, green ones. Levi, with no hesitations, pounced, hugging the being before him. Levi started crying again. But instead of tears of pain and sorrow or tears of anger and rage, Levi cried tears of joy and relief. He did not care how, but Eren was now like him, a god, immortal. He planned to live out that eternity with Eren.

As Levi and Eren celebrated their reunion, the sun shined brighter than ever, evaporating the tear-soaked ground and a large amount of water. Although the sun evaporated much of Levi's tears, the ocean still remained, Eren's ocean still remained; Eren's beautiful ocean.

This is why there are oceans and why oceans have their salty taste.

* * *

**Notes:**

Tumblr: cai-hiashi-fics  
-suggestions, comments, advice, corrections, questions, positive criticism, etc.


End file.
